


Prude

by thegrantfinale123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstinence, Blow Job, College, Cumshot, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Religion, Studying, dick - Freeform, penis - Freeform, protestant, prude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb's abstinence plan takes a turn for the worst when his stress gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a juicy idea for a story I cooked up the other day. It's based off this guy I know at school, who's actually kind of like this: "I'm protestant so I can't have sex before marriage." Funny story, though. He had a crush on my friend's roommate. So they were making out one day on her bed, and he started dry humping her, and he jizzed in his pants! But that's not the worst part; it soaked through and stained her shorts. I guess when you haven't jizzed in 18 years, it kind of all builds up. Anyway, this story isn't really based off that situation (though I totally should write something like that!), but it does have that character in it. There may or may not be a sequel. That's open to how much you guys like it. Oh, btw:
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I really do not mean ANY offense by this story. If you're protestant, or religious at all, and you've decided that you're going to remain abstinent until marriage, ALL POWER TO YOU. I really mean no harm by this story. It's just a blowjob story I cooked up when I was horny. So, please don't get offended by it. And if you do, then just don't read it, and I apologize.**
> 
>  
> 
> And with that, on to the smut! :3
> 
>  
> 
> _(Oh, and I would like to point out that I don't really consider this rape/non-consensual, because it's just a blowjob that he ends up enjoying in the end, so don't be afraid. SPOILERS.)_

“I’m protestant, so I can’t have sex before I’m married.”  
  
Whenever he said this (and he brought it up a lot; not necessarily using those exact words, but he seemed to bring his virginity and religion up in everyday conversation), it infuriated me. It wasn’t the fact that he was saving himself for marriage; that’s completely okay with me. It would make your first time really special, I suppose, because it’s with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. But at the same time, you need to look at things realistically.  
  
I’ve told him, “Caleb, if you never have sex until you’re married, how will you know what to do?” To which he responded, “Well, I believe that when I meet the right person, it will just come naturally.” Coming from a hopeless romantic like me, I thought this was adorable, but at the same time incredibly stupid. Caleb didn’t even watch porn. He had no premise of sex other than that his penis enters the woman’s vagina. I thoroughly believe that if he didn’t have sex until he was married, his honeymoon would be less than spectacular, and what if his wife leaves him because he’s no good at it. Whenever I brought this up to Caleb, he always shot it down.  
  
It was such a shame, too, because Caleb was a good looking boy. Average height, slender and slightly toned, with short, puffy dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I had had many fantasies involving Caleb, and it sucked that, not only was he straight, he was prude.  
  
“Caleb, sex is a healthy and natural part of life. If you’re cautious, nothing bad will really happen. You need to get some experience, lest someone turn you down or leave you because of it.”  
  
“Aaron, I’m not having sex until I’m married. You can’t change my mind about this.”  
 Caleb just wouldn’t break, so I decided to help him on my own.  
   
Finals week was every college kid’s worst nightmare. Caleb and I were studying together for our English final in my room. My roommate was at the library with his friend, so we had the room to ourselves. Caleb poured himself over the novels we were reading, skimming through every page until finally he wore himself out, grunted, put the book on the desk and slumped down in his chair. “I can’t do this, Aaron. I just can’t do it. There’s too many words and I don’t understand them and I’m going to fail this final, Aaron, and I can’t fail, because I’ll lose my scholarships and get kicked out of the Honor’s program and-” Caleb dropped his head to the desk and sobbed. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and started rubbing his back.  
  
“Relax, buddy. You’re just stressed out. You’re gonna do fine.” I listened to Caleb’s breathing slowly return to normal, and he sat up, smiled at me, and said, “Thanks, Aaron.” I rested my hand on his leg. “No problem, dude.” I shot him my warmest, sincerest smile. “I think we should take a break,” I told him.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed. “Probably a good idea. I don’t wanna stress myself out too much.”  
  
“You look really tense,” I said, standing up and getting behind his chair. “Here, maybe this will help.” My hands dug into his shoulders and worked out the knots and tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. Caleb let out a small moan. “Yeah, it kind of is. Thanks, dude.”  
  
Caleb closed his eyes and dissolved into the massage. My pants grew  tight as I touched Caleb, and I leaned down and blew on his ear. He jolted. “What was that?”  
  
“Uh,” I panicked. “It’s a massage technique. Yeah, it reduces your stress levels and releases endorphins to give you a sense of pleasure.”  
  
“Oh,” he hesitated. “Okay.”  
  
He melted back into my arms as I worked down his sides, running my fingers across his toned arms, slipping my hand into his, and slowly planted a kiss on his neck. Caleb tried to reject, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out. He couldn’t deny what I was doing felt good, even though he didn’t want it to. I ran my fingers down his chest and slipped underneath his shirt, feeling his pecs and his hard abs. But that didn’t seem to be the only thing that was hard.  
  
Caleb’s pants tented out in front of him, his dick stretching his jeans, pressing for release. His breathing got sharp and heavy, as my fingers swirled around his chest and made their way south. I started unbuckling his belt, and Caleb let out the only word he seemed to know how to pronounce, “No,” he sighed. “St-st-stop.” But it was clear by his breathing that he didn’t really want me to stop, so I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down around his ankles, revealing a huge bulge in his green boxers. I ran my fingers along his underwear, making him shiver with anticipation. Finally, I pushed his boxers down his legs, and his rock hard manhood sprung to attention. It really was a shame that he was so against having sex before marriage, because this little guy was going to waste, sitting in his pants under lock and key, when it could be out giving people the time of their lives.  
  
Caleb exhaled sharply as I gripped his dick, slowly giving it a pump or two before taking it into my mouth. He screamed with ecstasy as my mouth encased his member, tongue dancing around the shaft. Caleb’s legs raised instinctively, and he gave little thrusts into my mouth as I swallowed his cock.  
  
“God, that feels...ahh...” Caleb moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair, and threw his head back in pleasure. It wasn’t long before he...  
  
“Agh!”  
  
squirt into my mouth.  
  
Well, 18 years of not doing anything to yourself, of course you’re not going to last long. I got down off my knees and licked the excess cum off my lips. Caleb twisted and contorted in his chair until his orgasm finally receded, his softening cock still oozing and leaking cum and saliva. His breathing was harsh and jagged, and his heart was beating so loudly I could hear it. Finally, Caleb looked at me with a mixture of disgust, admiration, and guilt, the he pulled up his pants and said, “Tell nobody about this, and we can do it again.”


End file.
